Tempted Fate
by Heslen
Summary: If you had the chance to change your fate, would you? Hawfield takes his chances in an AU to the ending of Exposure. I don't own Virals.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I just read Exposure, OH MY GOD! If you haven't read it, do so or the world will probably end. I'll say this: it's almost as bad a cliffhanger as the one at the end of Mark of Athena from the Heroes of Olympus series. That was painful. **

**I've been looking through Virals fanfics and although some were excellent quality, some were cliche, and not written as well. Most of them were BenxTory, which is fine, but repetitive after you read a whole page of them. That said, this may contain some Ben x Tory but it's not based on romance, like many of my other stories. It's also disappointing how few fanfics there are devoted to Virals. I've decided I want to extend the range of Virals fics, and here is the result.**

**This is what I figure could have happened in Exposure. Spoilers, and you won't understand if you didn't read all of the books first. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you?" Hawfield's voice shook as he stared up at the golden-eyed girl.

She smiled icily. "Your worst nightmare."

The group of four - five, if you counted the mutt - circled Hawfield, removing his weapons, fastening his hands. The older one, Benjamin, fixed the crooked detective with a death glare, then kicked him hard in the stomach.

The air expelled from Hawfield's lungs all in a rush. Blue had a hard kick. Hawfield took the opportunity to curl into a ball, stretching his arm down towards his foot. Hawfield grunted from the uncomfortableness of the stretch. _Almost... there..._

"Ben." The girl's voice was hard with contempt, but not for Hawfield's assailant. "Leave the snake for now."

Benjamin backed off the detective a little, still glaring. Hawfield curled his feet up a little higher, reaching discreetly into his boot.

The girl turned away from him, just a little, to address the other two - the black kid and the chubby one. Hawfield took his chance and whipped the knife out of the thin case in his boot. The blade spun through the air towards the girl, positioned to slit between her ribs and pierce her heart. Hawfield's mouth had just begun to curl into a vengeful smirk when Blue flung himself forwards, trying to knock the girl out of harm's way.

It almost worked, too.

"Tory!" Blue shouted, crashing into her side. The knife missed it's intended target - _damn-_ but as she fell sideways and turned her head, the blade penetrated the skin of her neck.

"Tory! Oh my god. Cooper, attack!" Blue commanded, and the humongous wolfdog barrelled into Hawfield like a freight train coming down a hill.

* * *

"Ben, calm down. It wasn't a gun. Any luck, Hi?"

Shelton was, somewhat, taking care of the situation. Ben remained frozen at Tory's side, eyes fixed on her face. Hi had carefully removed the knife and was attempting to stem the blood flow. "I think it'll be okay. The blade was on an angle. But, the bleeding should have stopped by now..."

"But it'll heal?" Tory persisted on Shelton's behalf, from her awkward kneeling/lying position on the mossy ground.

"Sure," Hi answered with false confidence. "I'm actually most worried about hiding it from your dad. Knife wounds? Gonna be hard to explain."

Tory frowned. "Hi?"

"...Yeah?" Hiram's voice was hesitant. There was something wrong, and he knew it, and he was trying not to tell Tory. But she could tell he was hiding something.

"What's up?"

"Umm..." Hi paused, and then gave up. Once Tory wanted to know, there was no telling her otherwise, even with a wound in her neck. "I think there was something on the knife."

"WHAT?!" hollered Ben. He stood up abruptly, moving towards Hawfield who cowered backwards, to no avail. Ben hoisted him upwards by his collar. "What have you done to her?" he hissed, slamming the detective up against a tree.

"Woah, Ben, calm down!" Tory cried, alarmed at her friend's behaviour. "Let's recap: Hi _thinks _that there _might _be something on the knife. So? That doesn't mean there was!"_  
_

"We can't take any chances. If there is something, who knows what sort of effect it might have on us?"

Hawfield mustered up all of his courage and spat into Benjamin's face. "Let her die. You're all... devil's imps or something like that. Evil spirits, that's what you are."

Ben's face reddened with rage, and then drained as he took in what Hawfield had said. "Die? What... what was on the knife?"

"Hydrazine," Hawfield smirked, knowing he was getting under Blue's skin.

"Shelton, Google it," Ben ordered. "Hi, wash the cut. And don't touch the knife blade."

"I don't have any water!" Hi panicked. Ben growled at him. Hi was getting as hysterical as Shelton could be.

Shelton read aloud from his phone. "Foaming agent... power plant steam cycles... _rocket fuel _additive... also known as diazane... highly toxic and dangerously unstable..." he trailed off, glancing at Tory.

Ben took a deep breath. 'Okay. We need to get Ella, take Tory to a hospital, and find an appropriate place for this piece of scum. I suggest a riverbed."

Tory interrupted him. "As great as that sounds, we might need to take him to the police, or they'll think ... I don't know what they'll think."

All eyes turned back to Hawfield. "Okay, worm, where's Ella?"

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I was feeling slightly uninspired. I hope that gives you something to chew on other than Ben x Tory. Not such a bad cliffhanger, but not a great place to cut off. Whatever. I'm tired.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Lovely response from the first chapter of my second Virals story! (if you haven't read the other one'Everything Changed,', check it out on my page)Thank you both so much, virls1o1 and svc16105! Made my day when I got up and found two favourites, two follows, and two reviews for just one story!**

**Also a big thank you to cellokitty101, for, you know, everything. I'm a fan of your work too!**

**Okay, so my computer is telling me that Virals is not a word. It's saying I should change it to Vitals. Yeah, right. Bad computer.**

**I don't own Virals, or Vitals or anything like that. All credit to the esteemed Kathy and Brendan Reichs.**

* * *

Hi and Shelton clattered down the cold stone steps. Hawfield had been leashed to their arms, leaving Ben free to carry Tory carefully, a little way behind them. Hawfield muttered directions sullenly, grumbling to himself. He could have been a millionaire by this point, if it weren't for that meddling Brennan girl. Wait. _Brennan. _Hawfield stopped suddenly as a thought struck him.

Wasn't there a detective, anthropologist, something, called Brennan? A famous one? Tabitha? Tracey? Temper... Temperance. That was it. Temperance Brennan. Too old to be the girl's mother... grandmother maybe?

So. It's a little anthropologist. No wonder she figured it out. Well, if she was connected to the famous Brennan, that was... _excellent. _ Hawfield's eyes gleamed. Famous meant rich. Rich meant money. If he could just get his hands on the Brennan girl, demand money for her safe return... But then the detective's eyes moved to the blood on her neck. Safe? Maybe just her return. It depended. Besides, any hospital worth it's bacon would have an antidote to simple hydrazine. But they better hurry. There wasn't much on the knife, but it was still highly toxic.

A yank on the rope snapped the detective out of his reverie. He stumbled forwards and the procession continued down the stairs towards Francis' room. Shelton unlocked the door and stood aside as Ella Francis came charging out.

* * *

"Hit him for me?" Tory requested. Ella turned to Shelton, confused as to who 'him' was. Tory rolled her eyes. _Really, who is the one that just locked us both up and fed us nothing? "_Hawfield, brainless!"

Ella's confused expression cleared. "Aha. Yes." She marched over to the chained detective and turned away, then used the full force of her turning body to leave a stinging red hand-print that sent Hawfield to his knees.

"Overkill, man." Hi told her, nudging the detective with his toe. But Tory smirked.

"Perfect."

"What do we do with him? should we drag him back?"

"I don't know Shelton, dragging him back might be a little harder now..."

"Why don't we just leave him here?" Ben suggested. "And then we can come back with the police. It'd be easier."

Hi grinned, then shoved him into the cell. Ella slammed the door and Shelton locked it. Tory poked her tongue out and started up the stairs on her own. She wobbled a little, then rushed off. Ben followed her, anxious. Ella and Shelton followed suit, Shelton sort-of explaining to Ella what had happened to Tory. Hi turned to follow them, but experienced a dizzying headrush that almost knocked him over. His hand also seemed to be tingling. Hi shook his head to clear it and followed after his friends.

* * *

Hawfield grinned. The Brennan girl's voice echoed in his mind. _Perfect._

"Indeed it is, Miss Brennan, indeed it is," he murmured, tugging a ring of keys out of his pocket. He selected an ornate black key, twisted his hand awkwardly and inserted it into the lock. _Click. _"Yes..!" hissed the detective in elation, pushing the handle. The door swung open and he sauntered out, feeling very pleased with himself.

The only question was, what to do now? Go after Victoria? Or find the Gables? Hawfield considered it. Brennan was a witch, or a devil's servant, he was sure of it. It would only do the world good to have her... disposed of. Then again, her little friends had the same abilities, the same glowing eyes. Maybe it would be better to go after the twins. First, weapons. Hawfield equipped himself in a side chamber, although he only had knifes and small vials of poison. Nothing long distance, but it was better than just fists.

Hawfield hurried up the steps to the gate at the top. They were all there, the devils, the dog and Francis. Hawfield smirked at them. "Surprise!" He laughed, baring his teeth for Francis to see. He turned the handle to the gate, pushed the door, and found that it didn't open. Hawfield tried again, frowning.

"Surprise," offered the black kid. "We padlocked it."

The group walked off laughing. Hawfield smashed his fist into te wall, pain shooting up his arm.

Nobody, _nobody_, laughed at him.

* * *

**Go ahead and review.**

**You know what's weird? Writing the possessive for _Hi. _A male's belonging would be 'his' but if it belongs to someone called Hi it would be Hi's. His, Hi's. What?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I own nothing, and I can't bother writing a good author's note at the moment. Might be more down the bottom. Warning: short chapter.**

* * *

It was almost imperceptible.

As Tory walked, chatting meaninglessly to Ella, she could see that Hi was walking differently to the way he normally walked. Or rather, bounced. At the moment, though, Hi was lagging a little. A slight frown tugged at Tory's eyebrows. Ella, unsuspecting, began talking about her dog, wondering whether he was okay. Tory nodded, no longer really paying attention.

It was very odd. Tory had been, essentially, stabbed in the neck with a poisoned blade and she had an excuse to be lagging. Hi, on the other hand, did not. Maybe it had something to do with the long flare that they had been sustaining? Like when the effects of a sugar rush wear off and you can barely make yourself stand up. But then Shelton and Ben would look tired, too. Maybe he _had _been on a sugar rush? It wouldn't be surprising; after all Hi did like his junk food. On the other hand, she speculated, it was unlike Hi to have a sugar rush. Either he was immune, or he ate sugar so constantly he only crashed when he fell asleep.

Tory kept walking.

* * *

"Hello? Yes, I can tell the coverage is bad... I'm fairly low down... they got away! And I didn't get _any! _Yes, I _know... _And, the girl was here, and I got her, and then her little friends came up... What? Yes, I **had **her. I don't have her any more. She escaped... yes, I know it's impossible... Frank, I know it sounds stupid but I think she's a demon! Her eyes... no, I don't think she's an alien! Wouldn't we notice an alien ship? But if they came from Hell, and if that's below us, that makes more sense - yes, _they... _The girl and her friends, they had weird eyes... gold! I know, I know... Bargain? What with? Oh, no, they stole Francis as well... Then, you won't believe this, they locked me in the cell!... I know! Yes, I had the spare key... but they padlocked the upper gate... I don't know. No, idiot, they took my gun! Point is, I'm stuck here til someone turns up to get me out... Yes, that's why I called you! Okay... well, let me know soon. My phone might run out of charge... what? Okay. No, no food. No water... yeah, you should hurry. Okay... Onya Frank... Until then."

Hawfield pressed the _end call _button on his phone and turned the screen off. No point wasting power. Who knew when he would get to charge it again? He cradled his injured hand and glared fiercely at the wall. He'd had everything in the palm of his hand, and then the little meddling _bitch _of a girl had ruined it. Months of planning. Gone. Months of hard work. Gone. Sacrifice. Gone. Patience. Gone.

"You just wait, Brennan," he growled, imagining her face on a shooting target. "Just wait. You will wish you'd never been born."

* * *

Whitney spun the rack of clothing, admiring the stylish hems and straps, the way this lilac evening dress would emphasise her waist, or that black number would flare when she was dancing. Whitney pursed her lips as some child, holding his mother's hand, sneezed all over a rack of expensive men's black tie clothing.

Whitney closed her eyes, displaying the absolutely _gorgeous_ olive eyeshadow she'd picked, stuck her hand in the rack and pulled out a dress without looking at it. Opening her eyes, Whitney gasped theatrically, fluttering her eyelashes and covering her mouth. It was a midnight blue number, ruffled at the skirt on one side, with one strap supporting it on the other shoulder. A little small for Whitney herself, perhaps, but Victoria would love it! It would be perfect for her next event with the Magnolia League.

Whitney elegantly draped the delicate dress over her arm and waltzed up to the counter.

* * *

**So, I'm a little bit stuck with this story. I don't know where it's going. If you want faster updates, take a guess at what will happen next. By the way, I'd rather this not be a mushy romance, but to have a somewhat exciting storyline, or some action. And I don't want Tory to end up in hospital with Ben looking after her and being all protective and whatever, as that's been done before... a lot. So, any ideas? I value your help, although I try to keep it interesting so I won't use your idea exactly. Maybe alter it, or just use it to give me ideas. Please? PM or leave a review. **

**Also did you like Whitney? I didn't have much to write, as I say. Thanks for your help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's been a while, I know, sorry. I've been working on my Frozen fic - go check it out if you haven't already! XD. So, here is chapter 4. Enjoy, I don't own, etc. **

**Sorry it's short - I found a really nice cliffie 500 words in.**

**Oh, and thanks for your ideas! They really got me unstuck. And, I think you'll find this funny, I was listening to Og Ti Tel (the reverse of Let It Go) and I got a few ideas from that too! If you haven't heard Let It Go or the reverse, go do so right now! **

* * *

"We should call the police."

It was Shelton's idea. At first, the others were stunned into silence. Police contact was generally off-limits for Tory's dangerous capers. She was the first to protest.

"Shelton, no! If they decide we're involved in this, with our track record we're toast! It doesn't matter _what _we say, if we were victimised or... it doesn't matter, one more court deal and Paugh will have us _all _out of Bolton. Maybe even Ella." Tory's stance was firm, and it was clear she wouldn't hear it any other way.

"Of course not," Shelton explained, "we'll do it anonymously. Then we'll wait for the police to come get Hawfield, while I think Tory and Ella should get to a hospital, just to make sure."

Ben objected. "I thought we were laying off the hospitals?"

Ella glanced around, confused. She could understand Tory's desire to distance themselves from the police, but what did that have to do with hospitals? Struggling to connect the dots, Ella came up with a few things police and hospitals had in common. They were both 911 emergency contact numbers, and both were official public services. Tory seemed fine with the fire brigade, so the 911 link wasn't the problem. And if it were a problem with public services then Tory wouldn't go to libraries, or cafes, or anything like that. So that wasn't it either, which left Ella thoroughly confused.

"Maybe just Ella, then?" Tory cautioned. That was when Hi nearly knocked them all over, and he wasn't _that _heavy.

He shouldn't be, anyway.

"Hi! Are you okay?!" Tory dropped to her knees beside her friend. "What happened?"

Hi shook his head to clear it, and failed miserably; only making himself dizzy. "Search me. Got dizzy and fell over. It's like my legs decided they don't belong to me any more and aren't going to work for me."

Tory turned to the other Virals and Ella. "Great. My medical knowledge is limited as it is - how do you deal with a pair of legs gone on strike?"

* * *

Hawfield cursed as his mobile phone buzzed once and then went black. That was the end of his battery - all he could do now was hope that Frank would show before the police got a chance to.

Hawfield wandered mindlessly up and down the stairs. Now that he was a captive himself, he realised just how disheartening this place was. It had been great for effect as the captor; but now that he was playing the role of captive the dank slimy walls and complete lack of colour really were... spooky.

A loud clang sent Hawfield jumping three feet in the air. He crept up stairs towards the padlocked gate leading to the real world. A figure was crouching next to it, clearly going for inconspicuous. Hawfield sighed, his shoulders relaxing as the stress of the last few hours lifted like mist. Inconspicuous meant it wasn't the police, and that meant it was Frank.

Or maybe it was the devils. Hawfield tensed again, creeping forwards.

"Fergie!" boomed the 'inconspicuous' figure. Frank moved closer to the bars of the gate. "Watcha doin' down there?"

"Just cut the lock," the detective commanded his younger and infinitely more stupid brother Frank Hawfield.

* * *

**As I say, yeah, it's short. Got any feedback? I don't care about that much, though, what I'd love is ideas and predictions. It helps me continue so much. Of course, it's your choice, I won't force you - but think about what is easy and what is right. Don't give in to temptation!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's been ages, but I've been working on other things, sorry. I've posted a Harry Potter crack!fic one-shot, and I'm working on some weird Frozen one which is taking me forever, and this just dropped to the back of my mind. This chapter probably won't be very long, but I got a review out of the blue and I got some nice ideas, some of which inspired the action in this chapter. Enjoy, I don't own Virals!**

* * *

It was settled. They had to get to a hospital. Ben grabbed Hi under the armpits and yanked him upright. The group continued in the direction of the car, Hi staggering like an old man. Tory felt a little weak, but not much, and she didn't have any of the described symptoms.

Like feeling dizzy and having her legs collapse. Very descriptive, Hi.

When they finally reached the car, Tory stopped the group, resting a hand on Cooper's head. "We have to decide," she explained, in answer to their questioning looks.

"...Decide what?" Ella was confused.

"Where are we going now? Are we all going to the same place, or splitting up? I think it's apparent Hi needs to go to a hospital, but I for one don't think we should all go. Ella maybe, probably not Ben, and I'm not leaving Coop..."

All heads turned to Shelton. He sighed and climbed into the passenger seat. Ben settled himself in the driver's seat and popped the boot for Cooper - with a full car, there was no way he could just sit in the back with Tory. Ella clambered across the seats to the left side and, with Tory, helped Hi into the middle seat. Tory jumped in and Ben rushed them away.

...

"So," began Ella, "why exactly was Hawfield calling you a devil?"

Tory allowed her hair to slide out of it's position behind her ear, effectively creating a curtain between them. "I guess because we spoiled his plans," she offered. "I mean, if it had worked, Hawfield would have become a billionaire. He could have ransomed us off too, for real - imagine how much he'd get for that!"

Ella shuddered, taking the distraction. "Ugh, Tor, don't say that. Makes me wish Ben would come back."

Tory glanced at her friend, amused. "Why? Cos he's tall?"

Ella blushed slightly, ducking away from Tory's gentle knock aimed at her head. "He's kinda... buff, you know? Lots of muscle."

"So..." Tory prompted.

"Protection!" Ella exclaimed. She mimed holding a human shield out in front of her. "Nonono, not the detective! Here, take this one instead!"

Tory laughed and Cooper in the boot barked. The girls were still joking about turning their friends into offerings when Ben pulled the door open, making them both shriek and clutch at each other before relaxing and laughing.

"Where to?" Ben asked, turning the keys in one fluid motion.

Ella straightened her back, pushed hair out of her face and lifted her chin in the most ladylike manner she could muster. "Home, Jeeves," she commanded, tapping on the back of Ben's seat. They pulled into the traffic, heading towards Morris, while Tory used Ben's phone to text her aunt Tempe.

Frank and Fergus pulled after them in their stolen black BMW.

* * *

**So, that's that, how was it? Any new ideas? I probably won't use them, but I will build on them and maybe they'll help me later - you never know. Thanks so much for your help and for reading... and for sticking with the story this long, even though I never update, lol, sorry and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dearest readers. Thanks to my very enthusiastic reviewers. I urge you to check out my other stories while you wait between chapters, as it will almost certainly be a long wait...**

* * *

"Stop!" Tory shrieked. Ben swerved through two lanes of traffic, nearly killed several pedestrians and screeched to a halt on the side of the road.

"What?!" Ella demanded, eyes darting around frantically, searching for the source of the commotion.

"The black car," Tory whispered. "Chance is following us."

Ben swivelled around, scanning the streets. The car in question zoomed past, then turned into a side street just ahead.

"What?" Ella demanded again. "What does Chance have to do with any of this?"

"Long story," Ben informed her briefly, "but it's not good."

Tory handed Ben's phone back to him, tensing in determination. "I just called Aunt Tempe. She says she can't be sure, but she would identify the element on the knife that Hi touched was hydrazine, which is bad. But Hi's already gone to hospital, so we should focus on this now. We have to find out what Chance knows."

"But why?" Ella persisted. "I mean, come on. We're going to have to speak to the police sooner or later, he's going to know everything soon anyway."

Ben grunted. "That's not what we're worried about."

"Maybe we should just take Ella home," Tory suggested, drumming her fingers nervously against the window. Ben agreed and they pulled back out into the flow of traffic, staying away from Chance's stolen car.

* * *

Ben pulled up outside Tory's house, leaning out the window to grant her a final few comments. "Tory," he told her seriously, "be careful, okay? You never know what creeps are hanging around in the middle of nowhere these days." He gave her a slightly rueful half-smile and reversed away from her driveway.

Tory clattered up the steps, keeping her expression neutral for the sake of Kit and Whitney, should they happen to be around. Kit was working on some papers in the lounge room, barely looking up when Tory entered. Whitney was flipping through a fashion magazine as she casually stirred a pot over the stove.

Tory slipped past the adults and headed for the stairs.

In her room, she fired off a quick text to Shelton. _U ok? Think Chance followed us home... lost him near Ellas place. What to do?!1?!_

He almost immediately texted back. _hi going for cosmetic surgry. Or smthing. he says hospital has abomnable lack of donuts. r u sure it was C?_

_Was his car, _ Tory responded, but tendrils of doubt began to creep into her mind. Sure it was an expensive car, but it was impossible that other cars didn't look exactly like it sometimes. Plus, if it _had _been Chance, he might not have been following them.

Shelton's only reply was _G2G cya._

Tory switched her phone off, crashing on her bed. It had been a long day and she was tired, but unable to fall asleep. Her mind returned to the issue of Hawfield. Should they call the police? They couldn't just leave him there. But to tell the police would mean more attention, which was not what they wanted. Tory rubbed her eyes with a sigh. Life used to be so simple.

She couldn't make a decision without the boys, but she could decide on her own input to their impending discussion. That meant she had to settle on a decision.

After about two hours and a lot of lemonade, Tory settled her decision. Finally.

They would go to the police, and make everything look like an accident. Her cover story went something like this.

The day before Ella's abduction, she had taken a sudden interest in Drayton Hall - Ella could cover that for herself. Following the kidnapping, Tory had been frantic for her friend, and she vaguely recalled the mention of Drayton Hall, so had taken the boys to look around. They'd heard screaming/ whatever, and had gone to no phone coverage, they'd - stupidly - taken on Hawfield himself, 'persuading' him to change places with Ella and had gone straight to the police. She supposed they'd tell the truth about Lucy and Peter, who were possibly also chargeable.

It wasn't much, but there was nothing else. Yet.

Tory dialled Ben's number.

* * *

**That's enough for now. I'll continue - later. I don't own Virals.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey! I'm back. I figure it's time for an update for my Virals buddies - considering we're, what, two days away from the last book? Speaking of which, give me a brief moment to fangirl: OHMYGOD AAAH TERMINAL IS THE LAST BOOK bookbookbookbookbookbook. Okay. Done. **

**Guess who's already pre-ordered Terminal? Also, if you haven't read Shock, you should. It's a short story published by Reichs and Reichs and it is numbered Virals #0.5, set as 'that first awkward meeting with Kit' (and the boys). It's very well done and could easily have been in the beginning of book 1. Plus, it has the first little bit of Terminal in the back. I'm SOO pumped.**

**Since it's been so long (my fault, sorry) I'll give you a brief reminder: Hi is in hospital with chemical poisoning and Shelton's with him, meanwhile Ella has been dropped home and Tory and Ben have also gone to their respective houses. Tory has decided upon her input to the impending discussion with the guys, a cover story that goes something like this: **

**The day before Ella's abduction, she had taken a sudden interest in Drayton Hall - Ella could cover that for herself. Following the kidnapping, Tory had been frantic for her friend, and she vaguely recalled the mention of Drayton Hall, so had taken the boys to look around. They'd heard screaming/ whatever, and had gone to no phone coverage, they'd - stupidly - taken on Hawfield himself, 'persuading' him to change places with Ella and had gone straight to the police. She supposed they'd tell the truth about Lucy and Peter, who were possibly also chargeable.**

**Tory has just decided to call Ben.**

**Without further ado, I don't own Virals, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello?" Ben's voice echoed down the line.

"Ben," I acknowledge. "I've been thinking."

"Uh oh."

"Shut up. We need a cover story and I've got one, minus a few details."

"I thought that was Hi's area."

"It is," Tory grumbled. "Shut up and listen."

By the time she had finished explaining, and they'd exchanged goodbyes and hung up, Tory had a collection of text messages piling up. One from Kit read, "Will be late home. Find some dinner or order pizza. Love, K." Tory ignored the message and read a few from Shelton.

"Hi is ok. Must rest here 4 a bit. What do i do? hospital staff asking questions."

Tory began to type a response, then deleted it and called Shelton. He didn't pick up. She frowned and tried again. It rang for a while, then just as she was about to hang up the line clicked. "Tor?"

"Hey," Tory answered in relief. "What took you so long? I just called you twice."

"My phone was on silent. And I was talking to Hi - didn't notice the buzzing."

"And how fares the wounded one?"

"What?"

"How is Hi doing?"

"Not bad." There was a pause, and then Shelton said, "he wants me to tell you to get your asses over here and bring food."

Tory laughed. "Of course he does. Listen, I was thinking before about what to do. I think we should go to the police and I have a cover story, but I figure we should run it by Hi first."

"Sounds great, except we need something to tell the hospital staff. They're getting a bit personal for Hi's liking."

"Tell them anything. Tell them you guys were messing around in the shed and a bottle of something tipped over. Something vaguely believable."

"Fine. You gonna bring food, or what?"

Tory glanced at the clock. "Give me an hour or so. I need a nap. Then I'll get Ben to take me."

"Roger." Shelton hung up.

Tory set her alarm, texted Ben, and flopped onto her bed. Sleep welled up and overtook her.

In Tory's dream, she and the guys were cruising on Sewee when the weather developed rapidly into a storm. A huge wave, unimaginably vast, flipped the boat neatly, tossing the Virals out and tumbling them, helpless, like clothes in a washing machine. Weight pressed against Tory, water filled her lungs, and she barely managed a breath as she was thrown into the air.

She nearly missed the alarm.

Tory woke suddenly, just as her alarm finished playing, soaked in sweat. She stumbled out of her bed, took a hasty shower and stuck a bandaid on the cut on her neck. Satisfied but still sleepy, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed her phone, and hurried out the door. Ben was waiting in his battered blue Ford Explorer.

"Finally," he said as Tory climbed in the passenger seat. "Thought you'd never show."

"Wait!" Tory jumped up again and ran back into the house. When she came out she was carrying a packet of Doritos. "Hi's request," she explained as Ben pulled away.

When they reached the hospital, visiting hours were pretty damn near over, but it was assumed that Hi would be out soon anyway.

Tory inquired after Hi's room - luckily he had one all to himself - and the two of them hurried into the elevator. Tory pressed the button for the fifth floor. The doors opened and let them out.

"522," Ben reminded her, and they headed off.

Hi's room was pretty tiny. There were two chairs by his head, one occupied by Shelton, and a small window set into one of the whitewashed walls.

Tory looked back to Hi, only to see that Ben had already claimed the other chair. He smirked at her and she pulled a face.

"Budge, you," she told Hi, shooing him over so she could sit on the edge of the bed, between Hi and Shelton.

"Hey!" protested Hi. "I'm the injured one here! I need my space!"

"Tough, cause she's not sharing with me," Shelton commented.

"I have Doritos," mentioned Tory helpfully.

"I changed my mind. Stay right there."

"I thought so."

The four of them tucked into the Doritos while Tory relayed her idea for the cover story to Hi and Shelton. When she was done, Hi nodded her idea off. It would do. But they'd have to warn Ella of her part - there'd have to be some explanation for Ella's "sudden interest" in Drayton Hall before she'd been captured. "Although," Hi said through his munching, "Ella could probably pass it off as something she heard Lucy and Peter talking about. Then they'd have to explain it away - if they managed to find them."

"Good point," Shelton said thoughtfully. "Do you think they'll ever find the twins?"

"Maybe, but the twins have had a good head start. Can you imagine Paugh's face when he finds out? First us getting involved in the Gamemaster ordeal, then the twins disappearing, then Ella, and now it turning out that the twins kidnapped themselves and were working with a criminal?" Tory laughed. At that moment, the nurse came in. Tory froze, unsure whether that was something the nurse should have heard. But she seemed preoccupied, and appeared not to have heard Tory's comments.

"You're free to go," she told Hi, who hastily tucked the packet of chips behind his back. The nurse saw, and frowned at him, but then let out a giggle. "Go on, shoo," she exclaimed, flapping her hands at the group. Tory grabbed Hi's wrist and pulled him upright.

"Let's get out of here," Shelton said, and they all trooped towards the elevator.

* * *

**That'll do for the moment. Hi and Shelton are going to get it when they get home - even if they don't tell their parents they were in hospital. HA HA.**

**Anyway, I hope you find the story line's developing well, because I'm winging it with style here. **

**If any of you are Harry Potter fans, please read &amp; review my oneshot _Snitch_, and if you're a Hunger Games type person, I have a new story called _Two, Four, Six, Eight._ I'm pretty happy with it. **

**Thanks for sticking with me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Here's the new chapter. Fun fact: I spent the whole time thinking I was writing a headcanon, then I realised that since Terminal's release, it's an AU now. Then I realised I altered the ending of Exposure, so it's always been an AU. Go me. And now, on with the story. This'll be a short one, and I don't own Virals.**

**This chapter would have been ready earlier, but the ebook for Terminal came out the day before yesterday and I had to read it twice. It is amazing. Oh my god, like seriously. Oh my god. I had to keep stopping and revelling in the amazingness of the book because it was just so fabulous I couldn't handle reading it all in one go. It's a truly brilliant book and the feels are incredible. There will be no spoilers in this story, at least not any time soon, and I'll let you know.**

* * *

The hospital staff were just shooing the last visitors out of the doors as the Virals filed outside and trooped towards Ben's car. "My royal vehicle," Hi announced, rounding the corner in the parking lot. His shoulders sagged as the scratched blue paint came into view. "Or not."

"Don't know why you expected anything different," Shelton returned as he slipped into the passenger seat. Tory grinned and she clambered into the back seat with Hi. A sense of familiarity surrounded her. Although the clunker of a car was nothing like _Sewee,_ and the bursts of static from the radio were a poor substitute for gusts of fresh sea air, just chilling with her friends was something Tory loved doing. Sure, she had just spent the last few hours trapped in a cell by a madman who had some sort of fetish for money, and sure, they had a _little _bit of a problem - wolf virus DNA sound familiar? - but before coming to Morris, she'd never really had friends. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside to know that they had accepted her, despite being the only girl and the youngest and a redhead to boot, and had stuck with her even though she'd gotten them tangled in things o teenager should ever have to experience.

And now Tory knew she was going crazy, because she was feeling all gooey and sentimental over this bunch of clowns.

And yet, as they squabbled and fought and behaved like lunatics, a smile formed on Tory's face. It grew and grew and by the time they reached Morris and pulled to a halt outside the complex, a grin split her face and she radiated warmth.

A light rain began to patter as Tory, Hi and Shelton made their way into their respective houses and Ben reversed his car to drive back to Mt Pleasant. As he drove, Ben kept an eye out. He wasn't sure for what, exactly, but when he and Tory had seen Chance's car... it spooked him. _Why _was Chance following them this time? What did he know?

Mindlessly, Ben adjusted the radio, not really listening to it. He did notice, though, when it crackled into static then faded out completely. He wasn't even in a tunnel. Looking around warily, Ben slowed the car and pulled to a halt on the side of the road. This was not normal. True, his radio wasn't the fanciest, most expensive radio that ever belonged to one of Charleston's finest, blue-blooded families, but it still _worked,_ and usually the static wasn't even that bad. It had never straight-up died before.

Ben tensed, alert. Something wasn't right.

His eyes widened, and he turned back to the wheel to drive again, but it was too late. The gleaming black BMW pulled to a halt behind the dinted old Ford, and two men piled out as the doors swung open. Ben felt a stab of panic - was he being abducted? - but underneath that was a blur of confusion. Neither of the men were Chance. In fact...

"Hawfield," Ben breathed, identifying one of the figures. _How did he get out?_ It was a fairly pressing question, but Ben had other things to worry about. Namely, that Hawfield and the other guy had just forced open his car door. Rough hands grabbed at him, yanking Ben from the seat and whacking his head on the door frame as they hustled him out of the car and began to shove him towards the BMW.

Ben wrenched his arm out of Hawfield's grip. No. _I will not be jerked around like a puppet. _Ben called on the wolf inside, but it didn't emerge. Flare spent, Ben realised he'd be doing this the old fashioned way. His arm flailed and then focused on a target. His fist pummelled Hawfield's accomplice. Once. Twice. A third. The guy staggered and released Ben. He turned to Hawfield, prepared to pound his fist home. Stared straight down the barrel of a gun.

Ben stopped short. A gun was different. He couldn't flare - he'd have to wait until that weapon was gone. He raised his hands, palms out. A figurative white flag.

"Into the trunk, Blue," ordered Hawfield.

Ben nodded, expression surly, and started towards Chance's car. He snatched at the gun, and it fell to the ground. Ben lunged forward and began to grapple with Hawfield.

"Pick it up, Frank, you idiot!" Hawfield urged his accomplice.

"Wait, pick up what?"

"The gun! Idiot!"

Ben heard Frank going for the weapon. He lashed out a kick without looking, heard it connect.

"Agh!" Frank stumbled to the side and into Ben's field of vision, clutching at his face. Blood poured from his misshapen nose. Ben winced internally, although he didn't feel sorry for the thug. Ben had punched him in the face at least three times, then brutally kicked him in the same spot.

_Serves him right,_ Ben thought grimly, struggling with Hawfield. He was strong, especially when flaring, but Hawfield was a full-grown, heavy set police officer. He had to weigh two hundred pounds, and not a lot of it was fat. And there were two of them, and there was a gun just lying there. Things weren't looking to good.

Ben cursed his traitorous thought. He'd gone and jinxed it now, if anything Hi and Shelton thought was to be believed. Sure enough, just as Ben ducked under a swing from Hawfield, Frank snagged the gun and pointed it at the two of them.

Hawfield backed up and dug in his coat pocket, drawing a knife. Both weapons pointed at Ben.

He raised his palms again. Defeat. For real this time.

Hawfield gestured to the trunk. "In you go."

* * *

**I hope that satisfies you. I'm determined to finish this story, and I will. It'll be along time before the ending comes around, but I'd say we still have a fair few chapters between now and then, right?**

**Thanks for your support!**


End file.
